meet my in lawss
by hachimanBoyss
Summary: after the ceremony in GPF. after victor announced his come back and stay to couched his beloved yuuri katsuki and yuri plisetsky. victor actually have some trouble coming. how victor stay alive from the trouble? can victor handle it?. fem yuuri katsuki!fem yuri plisetsky!.


After the ceremony at the GPF, Victor and Yuuri sat in the bench across the rink where yuri 'yurio' plisetsky perform her performance as eros in her way pair skating with young boy as known as otabekaltin. Victor and Yuuri enjoys each other company while watching yurio performance. Their rings glitter with lighting shows as their symbols of love and life. Shone how much the couple being blessed by heaven. Victor cycling an arm around Yuuri shoulder and yuuri snake her arm around victor nuzzling lazily around his torso still with their recently perfomances costume.

Victor sigh happily at gestured. Silence for a moment until yuuri call victor. Victor answering with 'hmm' a sign that he listening. "nee… victor how about we announce our engagement with everyone in hasetsu. My mother and father is going to kill us if we don't tell them anything about the rings and also I really wanna see your family too." Victor almost crack his neck for turning so fast and hard. Did yuuri say something like announced their engagement and stuff. Begging him to call his parents or maybe his entire family to come to japan. Sure, victor like meeting his mama and father and his baby brother too. But are not this not too soon. They don't even think about planning the wedding yet. " vitya.. are you okay?" victor back to reality again and look up to yuuri. He smile lovingly at her " yes, moylyubov, I can heard you. But yuuri are not this not to soon? And we already announced it with the others(the skaters and their coaches). You know that I still need to prepared the choreography for the next season with you. So, why don't we do that after everything is settled?" after victor made his comeback as pair skating with yuuri. Victor made arrangedment with yakov as his coach. With old man help and his and yuuri chemistry, victor knew that they gonna shock world again. " butvitya I never met your family even your parents too. You always change the topic when I asked about them. Is that really hard to tell your girlfriend/fiancé meet them?" victor nervous. He knows yuuri always asked about his family and victor always denied,changing topic or distract her about it. is not like victor don't want yuuri meet his family. Victor thinks that his family is not actually need in this one. His family is kinda 'extra' just like him in other way."beb, what if my parent busy at the moment and cant come to meet us and your family. And also you know that their schedule is not the same as us?. So, lets talk about it later, ok?!" victor hope in anyway that yuuri can drop this topic and decided to cuddle with him again. But, today is not victor day. Yuuri look at him with her big brown eyes. At the edge there is tears behind her blue rimmed glasses. Victor sweatdrop at her actions. Victor always weak at her tears eyes. Victor really hates at that something or someone make her beloved fiancé cry. He will kill all people that try to make her including him self. So, victor with heavy sigh and look her fiancé deeply while remove her tears "okay If you really wanna meet my parents and announce our engagement. I cant judge your decision. I don't want to made you cry with my own hands" victor kiss her temple sweetly and hugging her. Yuuri welcoming victor hug eagerly "arigatou victor. That's mean really something to me…" yuuri kiss victor at the cheeks. Her hands around victor neck warmly. Victor smile burying his head at yuuri long hair. If that's makes yuuri happy, I should have done this for good. The atmosphere is really romantic around them.

Victor don't really care making scenes in international TV because that proves victor really love yuuri and yuuri is loved him back. The moment is nice and romantically intrusion. A young lady with shaggy hair being tied into half bun. Around her shoulder the leather jacket hanging loosely beside her a young boy with undercut hair using his stoic face. They holding hands, the girl with scowling look. Yuri 'yurio' plisetsky still sweating after her erosperfomances, otabekaltinremaind silence but with soft look at his girlfriend. "woiikusooyaji … what are you doing flirting in my perfomances. Is ruining my innocence. Just go back to your fucking room and do your fucking romantic in there." Victor pout at yurio bark. He smirk looking at the couple hands " ah … yurio-chan if you want to do grow ups stuff with your boyfie, we wont disturb you but as your father I highly doubted you should not doing that stuff. You still underage my young lady" yurio blushed at victor comment " FOR GOODNESS SAKES. VICTOR FOR **HUNDERS TIMES** I FUCKING TELL YOU, **YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER**!" Otabek holding yurio tightly at his side. Yuuri scolding her boyfriend for acting so stupid In international TV. Yuuri sigh and turn around meet blond yurio still fuming about victor to otabek" yurio.. me and victor want to go back to hasetsu. For family visit. Do you want to coming with us?" yurio look at yuuri doubt about the offer " I can come with but I don't know about otabek. His schedule is really tight his perfomances"otabek intrude by kiss yurio hands softly " I can come with you yura" "but beka about your schedule …" otabek smile at her his big hand rub yurio back smoothly " I can talk it with my coach. " yurio smile at her boyfriend attitude muttering im really sorry. Yuuri smile at the small gestured for the young couple. Yuuri really happy about their lovely time. Yuuri sensing black aura beside her. Yuuri look beside her, finding victor look deathly at otabek. A look that ready going to kill otabek for any touching gestured. Yuuri rolled her eyes and elbow him in the gut. Victor cough at the sudden attack and looking painly at yuuri and the said girl is huffed and rolled her eyes. " then is decided. Me and victor already booked the ticket. We departure at 8 o'clock. And victor" victor standing up straight. Afraid for another attack yuuri prepared. Yuuri walk straight to her boyfriend standing right at victor earlobe "if you can make your family go to hasetsu. I Will give you the best present ever" yuuri lick his earlobe walking away with swaying her hips in seductive gestured. Yuuri dragging yurio and otabek for packing their stuff and prepared while victor –with difficulty- pull out his phone starting call his parent.


End file.
